


“I was wondering.”

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: First Kisses [7]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: Continuing the series of shorts of possible first kisses between these two. Got a few ideas. Feel free to submit prompts for anything you’d like to see in the comments below or over on Tumblr at lulacat3.





	“I was wondering.”

“Here we are,” Strike said, as they arrived at the Tube station. “This is you.”

Robin looked up at him. She had been quiet on the walk, wrapped in thought. Her gaze was appraising, now, running over his features, thoughtful. She looked like she wanted to say something.

His brows furrowed in a question. “What’s up?” he asked. She looked uncertain for a moment, as though she were trying to decide whether or not to speak. Then he saw the resolve harden in her eyes.

“I was wondering what would happen if I kissed you,” she said, slowly.

Strike froze. He must have misheard. His brain scrambled about, trying to arrange the syllables into another meaning, failing. “What?” he eventually managed.

She grinned at his discomposure. “I was wondering what would happen if I kissed you,” she repeated, stepping forward, suddenly too close. A flush crept up her neck, her cheeks pinkening. “What would you do? Would you push me away?”

Strike blinked at her. “Are you feeling all right?” he asked. This close, he could smell her perfume, see the blonde lashes framing her blue-grey eyes, see her lips part slightly. Suddenly all he could think about was kissing her. Where a moment ago they had been in comfortable, companionable quiet, now everything was turned upside down.

“Or would you let me?” she went on, ignoring his question. Strike swallowed. His mouth was dry, his heart thundering. He made a snap decision to go along with... whatever weirdness this was.

“I don’t know. You’d have to try it and see,” he said, hoarsely.

She smiled softly. “Maybe I will, one day,” she said, and stepped back, lowering her eyes. Disappointment flooded through him. For a brief moment, he had thought she meant it. He let out a shaky breath.

Then she peeped up at him through her lashes, a wicked, cheeky, teasing look, inviting him to respond, and he leaned down and took her mouth with his. She gasped against him, shocked at having had the initiative taken away from her, but responded eagerly. His hands came up to cup her face as he kissed her hungrily, his tongue sliding to meet hers, her arms moving around his back and up to his shoulders.

He kissed her and kissed her, stood there on the street, until eventually, reluctantly, he pulled back. She looked up at him, breathless, her eyes slightly dazed, smiling softly.

“I guess I might let you,” he said, smiling back at her.

She giggled, her voice husky. “I’ll definitely try it sometime, then.”


End file.
